


Raw Materials

by Wallwalker



Category: Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Confined/Caged, Gen, Pre-Canon, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gathering materials for his masterpiece is an interesting process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raw Materials

Lezard painted the runes on the confined girl's naked skin with a careful, practiced hand.

It never failed to thrill him, even though he'd done this many, many times before, using both humans and elves as canvases. The runes that he drew were forbidden, supposedly hidden away by the gods and utterly lost to human comprehension. The mere fact that he knew them, that he was able to wrest them from their hiding place through the Philosopher's Stone which he had created with his own will, was a deeply satisfying thing indeed.

The human - that one a woman he had found in some tiny hamlet - was unconscious. It was easier that way; when they struggled, even in their confinement, they tended to smudge the runes, and that could yield unpredictable results. No, in order for their flesh to merge completely with the others that he had already prepared, his artistry had to be perfect. Very few appreciated how difficult that was.

But the drugs were already beginning to wear off; he could see the subtle movements of her eyes behind their closed lids. He needed to finish this, soon. As appealing as it might be to some other man, watching her struggle within her cage of force and beg for mercy, it would only interfere with his work.

Thinking of this woman - or any of the others that he had captured, female or male, human or elven - struggling against their captivity did nothing to excite him. But when he extrapolated, and imagined his Valkyrie captured this, cursing him and fighting against bonds that were too strong to break - a cage of _his_ design, meant to hold her until they could finally become the same soul and share in each other's power - now _that_ was an enticing thought. He would have had it no other way, he thought, smiling happily. An easy conquest was hardly worth the fight.

Finally he finished his work and set the brush aside, regarding his handiwork. The woman was covered in the runes, covered from head to toe, and he could feel the power emanating from them. He walked around the crystalline cage, nodding in approval as he went. Quite a work of art, if he did say so himself.

But now it was time for art to give way to function. He opened his tome and found the relevant passage, and began to chant.

The runes etched on her body began to shine with power, and as they did, the flesh started to warp and twist, growing solid and transparent, like quartz. Bits of it broke away as it twisted, and began to crumble to sparkling dust; a wind began to blow in the room, and the dust blew away. But the rest - the parts that Lezard had deemed worthy to become a part of his homonculi, his vessels and masterpieces - they coalesced into crystals, hovering within the cage now. He had only to reach in and take them.

And so he did, and regarded them fondly. More raw materials for his beloved's vessel, he thought, satisfied. He would spare no effort in his quest to create the perfect new body for Lenneth. She deserved nothing less than perfection, after all.

With a thought he commanded the crystals, and they floated away, to join the hundred that already hovered in a corner of his workspace. Not many more, he told himself yet again. Not many more, and he would have enough raw material to begin his work in earnest.


End file.
